The Lost Gods of Asgard
by xLizziexLupinx
Summary: Slight AU: Thor and Loki were sent to Midgard as children with no memories of who they are or where they are from. They must band together to find themselves before embarking on a journey to save the fate of Asgard.


**Hey everyone :) Back for another story. Right so this just came to me and I hope you like it. It'll get more exciting soon, I promise. :) **

* * *

_There was once a prophecy. One that shook Asgard to its very core. It was said that two brothers, very different yet surprisingly similar to each other would have to be lost, only to find themselves and save the whole of reality from a terrible fate. This prophecy was one that could not be ignored and so, on a raging day when storms covered the whole of the land and sea and there seemed to be no light in the upcoming days, a decision was made. _

_Odin, the king of Asgard knew deep down that it would be his sons who would have to leave him. He knew after the war with Jotumheim that the whole of the nine realms were unsafe unless he did his part of the prophecy. It killed him to do it, to send his sons away but he knew it was for the best. They were safe not knowing what was to become of them and would only find out when the time was right. _

_And so, with the sadness of a father in his eyes, he made his two sons unaware of their current lives and filled their little minds with memories of knew families, knew parents who would love and care for him. They would not know about each other, for they would have to find that on their own and it would take him, he knew, but he was willing to wait a whole eternity for them._

_After he had done what he had had to do, Odin looked down at Midgard and on the faces of his two sleeping sons and vowed that he would give them all the strength they needed to have perfect lives and to find themselves again. _

_The two brothers spent the next seventeen years not knowing who they really were, growing into what they would become, and the whole of Asgard counted down the days until their saviours would return. _

* * *

College was one of the scariest things Loki had ever had to witness. That and high school. He had never liked crowds and so the over populated campuses where too much for him. He had always preferred the quiet, secluded places that were mainly his bedroom of the library and so being here, surrounded by so many people (most of them idiot's) was a little daunting for him.

That was until his best friend Emily came running up to him and attacking him in a hug. He chuckled lightly and put his arms around her, hugging her as tight as he possibly could. He and Emily had been friends since forever it seemed like. She had always been there for him whenever he had been picked on and always stood up for him even when she knew he was wrong (though he never admitted these moments to anyone but her; his pride was too important to him). He knew he would never find another find like her; someone who was so kind and accepting and knew he would never let anything happen to her.

''Hey Em, fancy seeing you here,'' He laughed as she tried to escape from his arms but he wouldn't let her.

''Hey to you too Loki, not let me go please.'' She pleaded, not really trying to get out, enjoying the fact that she could hug him for longer.

''Nope. I'm gonna leave you stuck in here forever and crush you so everything is all tiny and glittery'' He smirked as he looked down at her. She was at least a head shorter than he was, but then he was rather tall for his age.

''You watch and read too many horrors mister.'' Emily laughed at him. ''Now let me go or I'll shout Jess over'' She smirked back at him. Loki let go of her immediately, his face a mixture of shock and horror.

''You wouldn't dare...''

Emily laughed and sat down on a bench, pulling Loki beside her and getting out a packet of crisps. ''Of course I wouldn't. I couldn't have her around as well, you're bad enough.'' Loki hit her playfully on the arm and nicked a couple of crisps out of her packet, smiling innocently at her when she mock glared at him.

In a matter of moments, as though she could hear anyone say her name, Jess Sellars waltzed over; her excessive make up making her look orange and her clothes making her look like something out of trashy reality t.v programme. She was known as one of the most annoying girls back in high school and somehow she had managed to get the brains to come up to college (something both Loki and Emily had no idea how) and still began to grace them with her stupidity and obvious flirting to Loki.

Both Loki and Emily groaned as she came over and Loki tried to hide under the bench, much to Emily's amusement but he was too late.

''Hey Loki! Did you have a good summer? Are you looking forward to this year? Do you think you have any lessons with me? Oh wouldn't that be amazing if you did...'' Jess carried on to ask questions in which after about the fifteenth one he rested his head on his best friends should and muttered that he couldn't take it anymore.

''Are you alright Loki? Are you feeling ill? I have so-'' Emily interrupted the girls torrent of speech, much to Loki's relief.

''Yes actually Jess, Loki isn't feeling very well. He caught a contagious disease over the summer...really bad it was...you wouldn't want it. I've been vaccinated already so I'm fine. You'd better stay at least thirty meters away from him, he wouldn't want you to get it...'' She heard Loki faintly laughing into her shoulder but managed to keep a straight face.

''Oh...okay...well I hope you feel better soon Loki'' Jess said before hurrying off, a slightly scared expression on her face. Loki lifted his head up and they both burst out laughing, tears rolling down their eyes by the time they had stopped. Loki was leaning on Emily for support and she was shaking her head in amusement.

''I can't believe she actually fell for it.'' Loki said regaining back his strength to breath properly again. He wiped away the tears of laughter from his face.

''I know, she's such an idiot...oh well, I suppose it's the effect you have upon girls'' She said smiling genuinely. She heard Loki scoff and she frowned. ''You honestly do have a good effect on girls Loki! They go for your dark, mysterious look...the way your eyes are like pure emeralds, your mischief and –'' She stopped herself from going any further after seeing the look Loki was giving her. ''I bet you could compete with Thor for looks...''

Thor had been the most popular guy in high school and it seemed he had regained that title here. He was two years older than them, but everyone knew his name. He always got the most beautiful girls anywhere and seemed to do pretty good academically though he seemed a little too arrogant and used his muscles more than his brains.

Loki looked at her, his face retorting to slight disgust. ''You're comparing me to Thor? The one who leads his little gang terrorising us all the time?''

''No, I said you could _compete _with him. You're both handsome...I think so anyway...'' A light blush appeared on her cheeks but thankfully she was saved by the bell and grabbed Loki's hand before rushing them both off to their next lesson.

* * *

Thor was one of those people who seemed to have everything. He had amazing friends, an amazing family and enough money to have what he wanted. He was quarter-back of the football team and he had the most beautiful girlfriend. Yet with all this, he still felt that there was something missing. Having everything he wanted let him see what he didn't have, but the thing was he didn't know what that was.

Now Thor wasn't one to think deeply about this kind of stuff. That was for the people who were actually good at thinking and so he just let it slide to the back of his mind and let the important stuff fill it more, but it was always there and he had always felt it ever since he was little. Shaking the thoughts from his mind once more, he focused on what his girlfriend was saying to him, nodding in response, still not completely there.

He looked around at everyone else, taking in their appearance and how they acted. Many of these people he had known for the two years he had been here and then there were the ones who had come up from his old high school, but also there were many new faces, too many for him to acknowledge. There was one face however that he always recognised or found in any crowd and that was the one of Loki's. It was strange to him how he could always find his face anywhere. It wasn't like he talked to him or anything.

To him, Loki was one of those kids who never seemed to fit in anywhere, who always seemed to be outsider in anything he did. He just seemed different from anyone else and secluded from the rest of the world. The only person he seemed to talk to was that Emily girl. She was another one it seemed; someone who didn't always fit into places, but Thor wasn't one to judge. Not like his friends were. If you first looked at him you would have thought him as someone who was arrogant and big-headed and yes he was those things, but he also cared a lot about people and knew what was wrong and right in situations.

Such as the situations where his friends would pick on both Loki and Emily. He hated having to get involved. He had no idea why everyone couldn't just get along and not have to hurl insults at each other all the time. But Thor knew he couldn't do anything about it, after all it was jeopardise his position and he didn't want to lose it.

The bell went half way through his musings and he was brought back to reality, walking his girlfriend to her class before walking to his own. The lesson went as alright as it normal did and soon after doodling on half his page, the bell rang again signalling the end of the lesson. The day was running smoothly and he was on his way too lunch with a few of his friends when they ran into Loki and Emily. Thor just watched as his friends started to hurl insults at them, the two friends calling back quickly.

''You think you're so brave? Why don't you meet us down at the warehouses on Kennert Street tomorrow at nine pm. Then we'll see if you're brave enough.'' One of his friends sneered. ''And don't bring her.'' He said nodding towards Emily. Thor saw her glare at him.

The warehouses down on Kennert Streets were something more of a ghost story than anything else...or so they said. The rumours were that there was something living in there, or several things that were not human. The stories had been growing over the years and had created something of a legend in which many kids knew of. Even though they still classed it as a stupid story, every time they had sneaked under the fence and into the place, it had always sent a creepy feel down your spine and given you the shivers. Whatever was there wasn't nice and didn't want to be disturbed.

Thor had been there plenty of times but only inside the actual warehouses twice. It had been a dare both times and he had said openly that he would never do it again. Something had seriously been in there and he really didn't want to know what.

He saw Loki agree to this challenge and watched he and Emily walk off. Thor felt as he watched them go that this time was going to be different. This time something was going to happen and it was going to change a lot of things.

As Emily walked beside Loki, she was muttering to herself about how stupid Loki had been to take up the offer.

''You don't know what they could do to you.'' She said, slightly annoyed.

''Oh lay off Em, I can look after myself. Those warehouses aren't haunted or anything, it's just stories to scare the little kids off.'' Loki said reassuring her. He knew how much she worried about him which he thought was sweet but sometimes annoying as hell.

''Hmm okay whatever you say Loki. I bet you'll kick their ass if they do anything.'' She grinned and linked arms with him and they went down the corridor.

The happenings of the warehouse, unknown so far to both Loki and Thor would change their thinking and world upside down. Then they would have to make a choice of whether to accept it or not.


End file.
